


Times they are changing

by Cath_The_Simon_Snow_Fangirl



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Father-Son Relationship, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, M/M, My First Work in This Fandom, Post-Canon, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, autor uses this instead other way to learn to writte on inglish, child love will be here but is going to be inocente and cute, google translate is my beta
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:41:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26092027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cath_The_Simon_Snow_Fangirl/pseuds/Cath_The_Simon_Snow_Fangirl
Summary: changes are inevitable, you can't scape of their but that's no necessary bad and for three people of Galar, times will come with make joy, sad, hope and more to their and their love ones, because the time they are a changing
Relationships: Beet | Bede & Dande | Leon, Beet | Bede & Kibana | Raihan, Beet | Bede/Masaru | Victor, Dande | Leon/Kibana | Raihan
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So this idea came to me when I decided to make a Pokémon fanfic about these idiots in love but I also want to make a fic about Bede because he became my favorite Galar character, I don't know why, it just happened so I decide combine these two ideas because it's my fanfic and anything can happen, this would be more like a bunch of one shot than like a linear story, so if you have an idea you can leave in the comments and maybe I'll write

“Bede, my little sweetheart, can you please come to a talk in private with me for a minute?” Opal ask from her position in the steps of the gym's stadium where she’s drinking her tea.

Bede look at his mentor with curiosity, usually if miss Opal have something to say she just say it whiteout the need of privacy, maybe she wants to talk about how he’s going to make his challenge to the trainers in the next gyms challenge, taking into considering that Bede's first and only appear as the official successor of miss opal was in the champions challenge, and only has pass a few weeks, of course in this moment the leaders and their personal are in a deserved rest after all of the events, include the change of champion and the adaptations of a Galar without president Rose.

As he climbed the stands around the field area, Bede's mind asks about the new champion, Victor was always kind to him, even if Bede didn't deserve it at first, even when he was kicked out of the challenge and Victor seen again in Hamerlock he doesn't laugh at him, and off course it's impossible to know if he actually would laughed of him or not, because Miss Opal interrupting in their conversation and deciding that he will be her successor. 

“I’m here Miss Opal what’s do you need talk with me?” Bede’s ask when he arrive to where Opal is drinking her tea, his curiosity make imagine what kind of thing his mentor wants to talk with him.

Sit down honey, some tea? No? Well, as you know Bede, when you participated in the gym challenge, President Rose took on the role of your tutor, while you gathered wishing stars for him, well, now President Rose is in prison, and he can no longer be your tutor, and once the more you are an orphan child, if I were younger I have no problem becoming your legal tutor, and not only your tutor to how to make you a great gym's leader, but I am old and I can't take you the right way, so the other leaders, the champion and Lion are coming here for a meeting and decided how to solve this, ”Opal said, without tricking Bede into why the leaders will come and for what reason.

After Opal finish to say that words, Bede feels like he has receive a bucket of cold water in his head, not because is that is an orphan again that is something impossible to take from him, is like a permanent tag in his life which would be impossible to take off, is more because it’s mean that he has to come back again to the orphanage, the personal in charge was good Bede don’t denial but when only is a bunch of people and hundreds of children’s fighting for attention can cause the feel to the nobody actually cares about you. 

“I go for a walk Miss Opal, in what time the others leaders has to arrive to the gym?” Bede ask, he need to think in this revelation for a minute at less, come again to that place after recover that normal feels of a live, that he loses one time when his parent leave him and now he believe that would live in the town maybe in a rental room or something and he will is passing all of his time in the gym with miss Opal and going to house only to rest, of course in that hypothetical case he's stills alone but no more in that place fighting to receive some attention.

"It will not be possible to do that Bede, the leaders will arrive in the next five minutes, you must stay here" Opal responds, she knows that the boy was in an internal fight over the revelation, Bede was not the first and he wouldn’t be the last orphan boy who Opal see pass goes through this gym, either as a trainer, fanatic or hoping to be able to help in the care of the gym or with the challenges that leaders create for the aspirants, they usually have like an aura of want to find their places in the world.

Bede doesn’t said anything only make a move with his head to say to Opal that he understand the situation and sit to wait the other leaders and think in all chancing in his life in a short period of time, he believe that only passed an minute or something when he hear Opal say welcome to her guests and he realize that the five minutes was pass and he doesn’t came to any conclusion.

"I don't think we do the usual thing of greeting each other and talking about the things that happen in our towns or cities and with our gyms is really important today and it is better to get into the topic that brought us here this day," said Leon when all the leaders and the current champion reached where he and Opal were sitting.

Seeing Leon, after his lost as the invincible champion and as now the leader of battle tower feels surreal to Bede, Leon's championship was the only constant in his changing life and as a reminder of a life that loss, but like him Leon start again and maybe if he could do it, Bede will maybe made too.

“As Opal surely told you, you are an orphan child again, this is a problem because without any tutor anybody will want to adopt you to use your fame as Opal's successor, and they don't really worry about if you have a good health or the health of your pokemons" Leon said to explain why is a problem that Bede goes to hands of the system, and even if the system is good Leon's doesn't believe to somebody adopt Bede because is a great kid and not for his fame.

“Well, I can talk to my mom and ask if she can adopt Bede, surely she has no problem! “ Victor suggest, is the champion now, he has to resolve this kind of problem with the gym’s leader’s right?

“It’s a great idea Victor, but not the most practical because not only this information the public don’t not yet and if they know that your mom adopt Bede, rumors going to be bloody horrible and some people even will question, if you really deserve be the champ or thing that Bede’s apparition, his election, hell, even his actions in the challenge was all a trap, make by your and your mom” Nessa say, Victor really thing with feels for give Bede a solution, but media always loves convert good intensions into bad intensions and have something in the shadow in the middle.

“The best for this situation if someone outside the leaders and the champion adopt Bede, maybe Sonia could do it?” Opal question.

As the adults talk and try to figure out what to do, Marnie and Victor walked over to where Bede is sitting and listening to the entire conversation, he is completely silent and still as a statue.

“Hey, how do you do it? If you need help in something talk to me and I help!” Victor says with a smile in his faces, of course he and Bede aren’t start with the right foot but know their relationship was a little bit better, even talk between their rotomphones almost every night. 

“Thanks Victor but right now a solution will be the best, and Arceus know that’s hard the find in this moment without harming nobody in the league.” was Bede's response, looking at the adults, he likes the Victor’s idea, but as Nessa says, the media can take this opportunity to create rumors and injure to the league, causing the loss of sponsors, and after the events that’s could be not good.

"I know! Leon can adopt Bede!" out of nowhere Marnie said out loud and determined "people still love Leon if she adopted Bede, don't ask and just see the champion taking a child as her protégé and not really asking too many questions.” 

Everyone was silent thinking about what Marnie had said, even Bede was thinking, and after a while he was the first to speak.

"Yes, it's a good idea, Marnie, but I don't think Leon needs more on his plate right now ..." Bede's sentence was silent by another voice.

“Actually, I don’t have any problem on adopted you Bede but only if you want” Leon response and look at the kid given him a smile to look chill.

Bede is mute with Leon's statement, living with Galar's most beloved champion was indeed every kid's dream (including Bede for a while) but now after everything that happened with Eternatus and President Rose, Bede doesn't you may believe this is happening.

“I…I have no problem… I think” Bede response after a minutes, when in his head has a mental fight between that side what it’s was in celebration whit the idea and the other side who is thinking that maybe is a trap and the ex-champion uses him like Rose did.

‘I’ll prepare the documents, you only have to put your signature Leon” Opal says. “It’s possible there be ready at the end of the week, so you have 3 incredible days to know each other here on the stadium" It was Opal's final words with respect to the subject.

With that say it everybody are agreed with the resolution, so the leaders start to go out of gym and only left Victor, Marnie, Leon and to Bede’s surprise, Raihan.

“How feel about be related to Hop now?” was Marnie first words in the moment she bring closer to where Bede is.

"How does it feel to be deaf before 20 because your brother and Team Yell are too loud?" It's Bede's scathing response to Marnie, he only receives from her sticking her tongue out at him.  
Before Victor can say something to stop this little fight (can he even call this a fight? Those are just words to piss off the other one) when a clear throat makes the kids look at where Leon is.

"I'm sure you kids want to keep talking, but I need to ask Bede some questions," Leon tells the kids as he walks over to where they are with Raihan by his side.

"Okay, but we're not leaving, Bede might be an idiot but is our idiot," Marnie said, she still doesn't understand how Victor became friends with Bede, but if it's important to Victor, it's important to her.

“Fair enough” was Raihan response for him and Leon apparently, something weird if the conversation supposed to be between Leon and Bede.

“First my apartment is in Hamerlock, but as you know, I work at Battle Tower in Wyndon city, while gyms are on hiatus until next season, I'm going with you to Ballonlea city, do you have a problem with that?" Leon asks as he crouches down to be on the same size as Bede.

“No sir” Bede response, he doesn’t said anything that think Leon can use to manipulate him as Rose did.

"You don't have to call him sir, with Lee or Leon is enough", said Raihan, Bede is curious to know why Riahan is still here and does not leave like the rest of the leaders, Leon is his best friend, but the friends always goes wherever your friends go? Victor never asked for that before and he can't tell about a past experience because Victor is his first friend.

“I prefer call him sir” Bede say.  
“It’s okay, don’t worry and for now the second thing you must know is that Raihan and I are a couple and live together” Leon said and after his finish his words three loud voices saying “WHAT?!” can be heard in the stadium.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! so, I want to update this fic yesterday but my internet was pretty slow, so can't publish like I want, but here is! so After this chapter I will receive the ideas do you have, for example Bede is sick and his new parents take care of him, thinks like that and you can be specify what time Bede has short time live with his new parents stuff like that, well enjoy

After the shout, the three children look at each other and point their fingers at each other.

"Why are you surprised?! Your brother was a bloody gym leader, you should know! "Bede is the first to speak/yell at Marnie pointing at her.

"He never says anything, he thinks if he tells me something that could be an advantage or something like that over the other applicants!" Marnie yelled “why are you just pointing at me?! Victor is Hope's best friend he should know!" was her response screaming.

“I doesn't make Hop private question about his family! That’s not okay! Beside if he can't tell me was for something!” was Victor response to his friends but of three them, he was the only of not yell but still pointing at the pair (maybe because the other two did it).

The kids were continue their discussion until a laugh make the trio look at both adults who was looking the show that their make in from of them, Leon was laugh and Raihan is recording everything with his Rotom phone.

"Easy children, it's normal that the three of you do not know about us, the league and the sponsors make us keep this quiet because some companies will stop their sponsorship" Raihan’s says to the kids while he’s Keep in his pocket his Rotom phone “also that make more easy to pick Leon on secrets dates” he’s says with a big smile in his face. 

"Okay, let's do this, let's all go to the little gym break room and let them ask all the questions they want," Leon said with a friendly smile on his face, to make the trio more calm and avoid another yelling aka interrogation cession between his little brother’s friends. 

"Will our questions be answered?" Victor asks curiously "or is it just a trick to distract us?" He asked, his mother does it sometimes, mainly in winter time.

Leon giggled, children could be more intuitive than adults believe, and noted things than adults believed they don’t note but they note and this one of those moments.

“Yes I swear that will be answered any question that you three make” Leon promises, he could see Raihan face make a grin, surely he will worried about the question that kids make.

Leon make a gesture to child’s so they start walk to break room, each kid is on silent thinking of the revelations, Marnie is chill with everything that happened, yes was a surprise know the Leon and Raihan’s true relationship but she couldn’t really be surprised, Victor instead was with like one million questions, they been a couple for how long?, Is Bede going to be okay with them?, if Bede is adopted for they is will Bede forced to left the leadership of the Gym? The questions was all random and last but no less Bede, he’s still on an intern war one part still believe all of this is a trap and Leon and Raihan will use him like Rose did it, that part is winning, there is a part of him is imagined have a family again, no a normal family like kids on the orphanete always said, but a family at least, and the other believe is a part of both, anxious of have a family but afraid of been uses to do something that cause something like Eternatus again.

“Leave, you two, get out” Bede spoke, after a short walk the group reaches the break room “ I know you have questions like me but this conversation is only between them and me, so go away” he speaks without seeing anyone, hiding any emotion is something he learned living all those years in the orphanage before his journey began.

Victor was already to protest but Marnie put a hand on his shoulder and make a sign to go, she never will be on Bede’s shoes but if she was on that situation privacy with your possible new parents to know each other is definite something she did it.

“We’re going to be in Hammerlock on one of that Alcremy coffee if you want to talk latter Bede” Marnie says taking Victor’s hand to get the new champion out of the zone, of course Victor was protesting and wanting still with his friend to supports him.

“Well, let’s come inside and talk I’m sure you have a lot of questions Bede” Leon speak while Raihan opens the door, Bede doesn’t response only enter and goes to the couch more far away from the other chairs and couches, he was trying to put a sort off barrier between he and their.

“I’ll make some tea, would you want a little Bede?” Raihan speak walking to the little teapot that was in the table with a hotplate.

“No” was Bede response “I just want to make something clear, on papers you will be my tutors but I don’t move to Hammerlock, I stay here, that’s my condition” He says trying to sound mature and a big-head just like before all the events with Rose, the championship and become the successor of miss Opal pass in his life.

“That’s no possible Bede, child service will want see where you live, and if they see that you live alone and not with us, this would be for nothing” Raihan says, look at the kid, Bede occupied the couch and still he was so small that his legs not even hang out the couch.

"It won't be that bad Bede, yes, Raihan is not a morning person but he is as harmless as a Magikarp" says Leon, he tries to make a joke to relax the child but Bede was as alert as an Applin near a Snorlax or another Pokémon that couldn't tell the difference with a normal apple and the little Pokémon that looks like an apple.

"Miss Opal needs me, I'm not moving and you two better not trying to use nice words, I'll not knock out again," says Bede and, trying to show confidence, he gets up and tries again to be that arrogant boy of the championship.

“Kid you don’t have to fake with us, we know you’re scary, that Rose did to you, that’s no was right, any person with logic not trust on people again, but look at you, you decided to rises up and now you have Opal, Victor, Marnie, hell even Hop worries about you and he considered some kind of friend of you, we only want to help you, you’re a good kid Bede” Raihan start to speak when he saw the Kid tries so miserable on act like he didn’t care what happen with his life.

“We swear this, if you feel that we act like Rose acted with you, you can immediately call Opal to take you and we stop be your guardians, we can put on the papers a clause we’re dispose to sign, just believe in us Bede we’re only intension is that you have a happy childhood with two idiots who love each other and have enough love to share with someone else ” Leon speak looking at Bede, he was shaking, maybe of fear or for angry, or both but he wants to goes where he is an hugging and comfort the kid, Raihan says he has a soft side with kids and Bede it’s make this side come out to make sure to protect this boy.

Bede is looking both men while tries to calm his shaking body, he's so despaired to believed them, have a family, he want to stop feel horribles because what he did while complied Rose orders, he wants to feel normal, like he's with miss Sally out of training and she acts like on her words like “the coolest and greatest granny every child wishes”, and this semi strangers offer that on terms that make him comfortable, don’t push so hard to accept, hell their even are dispose to put a bloody clause only for his protection.  
“Sometimes Bede” miss Opal’s voice sounds in his head “the most difficult thing is not faces our fears, but to decide to make a jump of faith, for something, a cause like see pink on a grumpy kid” was one of the first sentence she says when he asks about that pink she ever talk and search, he’s still doesn’t understand all of that pink thing she said, but that quot was record on his brain like fire, if miss Opal was able to do a jump of faith with him, he can tries make a jump of faith on this, still fearless Bede walk to them, and their sees this like he agrees with this, so in a blink he is surrounded by two pair of arms in a hug, he would be protesting, scream or something but he didn’t.

For the first time in a long, long time, Bede has peace and hopes in a brighter future with in their words “to idiots that love each other and have enough love to share with someone else”, he didn’t know but Leon and Raihan have a big smiles on their faces looking at this little kid that don’t know that have maybe the most cute little smile that their see, and they going to do everything on their power to protect that cute little smile and the child who has.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> do you end? great, i really hope you like, please leave a Kudo or a comment, oh sure, a last thing, my only headcanon is that Leon likes do crochet or knit and the hoodie Raihan uses was made for Leon

**Author's Note:**

> So if you came to the end, great! thanks for reading and i should said this, English is not my native language, and this fanfic is just my way to practice and become better in my english writing, my only beta is google translate, if you like this send a comment o leave a kudo, have a nice day or night and see you soon!


End file.
